Piores cantadas do Jiraya
by Ongyo-Ki
Summary: Leiam. Ou não, né.
1. Chapter 1

**Tataaaaaaan **

**Cá estou eu o-o/**

**Alguém: Cale-se u-u**

**Eu: Ta bom, ta bom...Vamos começar logo essa budega de fic 8D**

* * *

_**PIORES CANTADAS DO JIRAYA**_

_**TATATATATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANM**_

_**xD**_

**-- **

**Jiraya: **Oi. Você come rato?

**Tsunade: **Eto...Não. Porque eu comeria um rato?

**Jiraya: **Porque você é uma gata 8D

**--**

**Jiraya: **Oi. Você é de coco ou de chocolate?

**Tsunade: **Erhm...Nenhum do dois o.o Porque acha que eu sou de coco ou chocolate?

**Jiraya: **Porque você é um docinho!

**--**

**Jiraya:** Oi, você toma banho de açúcar?

**Tsunade: **Não...

**Jiraya:** É porque você é um docinho 8D

**Tsunade: **De novo?

**--**

**Jiraya: **Você tem uma colher?

**Tsunade: **Hum...Não o-o'

**Jiraya: **Porque estou te dando sopa

**--**

**Jiraya:** Meu leite, seu café...Estou sentindo uma certa química nisso...

**Tsunade: **ARGH -.-'

**--**

**Jiraya: **Oi moça, linda roupa. Ela ficaria mais bonita jogada no chão do meu quarto

**Moça: **Oras seu –Começa a espancar o Jiraya-

**--**

**Chibi Jiraya: **Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

**Chibi Tsunade: **Não o-o

**Chibi Jiraya: **Então vou ter que passar na sua frente de novo?

**--**

**Jiraya: **Seu pai era ladrão?

**Moça: **Era n.n

**Jiraya: **Erh... o-o''

**--**

**Jiraya: **Tsunade, você trabalha na farmácia?o-o

**Tsunade: **Erh...Mais ou menos...Porque?

**Jiraya: **Porque você é um colírio pros meus olhos 8D

**--**

**Jiraya: **Você se machucou?

**Tsunade: **Anhm...Não...Porque tá me perguntando isso?

**Jiraya: **Porque você é um anjo que caiu do céu!

**--**

**Jiraya: **Tsunade, como faço para entrar nesse avião?

**Kakashi: **Tem duas entradas, pode escolher!

**Tsunade: **O QUE?

-Plantão da Globo-

**Eu: **Apareceu na hora certa, aquela cena seria muito violenta...

**Fátima Bernardes: **Hoje o presidente Lula comprou um castelo no Uzbequistão º-º

**Hitsu: **-Chuta- Sai daí mocreia 8D –Senta no lugar dela- Ah sim...As noticias da hora n.n –Pega um papel- Acham que descobriram a cura pro câncer o.o Mas isso não interessa agora u.u Só interessa que eu vou conquistar o mundo com a minha mais nova invenção: a bazooka-metralhadora-atiradora-de-bombas-nucleares-ácidas-atômicas-destruidoras-até-de-baratas-e...

-Musiquinha legal-

**--**

**Jiraya: **Aah...Que chato tiraram a mulher do Jornal T.T

**Tsunade: **Estou indo –Sai-

**Jiraya: **Você vai voltar?T.T

**Tsunade: **Só se você não voltar

**Jiraya: **-Pensa: Acho que vou ter que entrar escondido-

**--**

**Jiraya: **Tsunade o.o

**Tsunade: **Não ù.ú

**Jiraya: **Só ia perguntar se você quer...

**Navio: **PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

**Tsunade: **Eu não escutei, mas já saquei o que você quis dizer –Dá um murrão-

**Jiraya: **Desde quando há navios em Konoha? x.x

**Todos: **Pergunte pro ficwriter o-o

**--**

**Jiraya: **Chega né?

**Eu: **Não...O publico quer mais o-o

**Jiraya: **Que público?

**Eu: **-Estala os dedos- u.u –O cenário caí e aparece um monte de gente aplaudindo e umas mulheres gostosas dançando uma música aleatória-

**Jiraya: **UAU –Sai correndo na direção das mulheres-

**Alarme: **PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI...PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIII –O cenário se levanta e Jiraya bate a cara em prédio-

**Jiraya: **Aí x.x Hum?Esse é o prédio da Godaime?E aquela é a Godaime tomando banho?

**Tsunade: **-Olha pra janela e vê Jiraya- -Dá um soco na janela, quebrando ela e dando um soco no Jiraya-

**Jiraya: **-Voa- ESTOU DECOLANDO DE NOVO...Piiin

_**Algumas horas depois, em um bar qualquer**_

**Tsunade: **-Bebendo sakê-

**Jiraya: **-Disfarçado de garçom- -Se aproxima da Tsunade- Vai querer alguma...

**Tsunade: **-Dá um soco no Jiraya-

**Jiraya: **-Voa- ESTOU DECOLANDO NOVAMENTE ...Piin

**Eu: **Como você sabia que era o Jiraya?

**Tsunade: **Não sabia o.o Foi acidente u.u

**-**

**Telefone: **Eto...Esqueci minha fala

**Eu: **Esse é o nosso segundo especial que você esquece a sua fala, cara. Dá próxima vez me lembre de contratar um telefone mais competente

**Alguém: **Mas não se contrata telefones XDDDD

**Eu: **Se vira XDDD

**Alguém: **Tudo bem, eu vou arranjar um.

**Eu: **Telefone, a sua fala é PRIM PRIM

**Telefone: **Aah, é mesmo...PRIIIM PRIIIM

**Tsunade: **Alô A.A

**Voz estranha: **Alô...É da casa da Tsunade?

**Tsunade: **Sim o.o Quem é?

**Voz estranha: **É a morte...Estou com um dos seus genins

**Naruto: **ME SOLTA XDDD

**Voz estranha: **Fica quieto diabo do meu ódio u.u

**Tsunade: **Eto...Não vou cair nessa, a morte não seqüestra ninguém XDDD –Desliga o telefone-

_**Enquanto isso, no local da ligação da Voz misteriosa**_

**Jiraya: **Naruto seu idiota, você estragou tudo T.T

**Naruto: **Eu tinha avisado que era pra falar que você era entregador de pizza XDD

* * *

**Chega, já estou sem idéias XDD**

**Obs: Fiquei 2 meses pra fazer essa fic e essas foram as únicas idéias que eu tive XDD**

**Próxima fic, o Show do Oscar**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tcharaaam_

_Tcharaaam! 8D_

_I'm back_ +Pose de herói+

_Erh, enfim. Desculpem pela demora da Fic, demorei muuuuito tempo pra encontrar cantadas estúpidas o suficiente para serem citadas na minha fic._

_Então... Luz, câmera e ação!8D_

**-x-**

Jiraya: Yo!Tsunade!8D

Tsunade: Oi --

Jiraya: Me responde uma coisa... Você é o Google?

Tsunade: Erh, não... Por quê?o.o

Jiraya: Porque tudo que eu procuro eu encontro em você 8D +Esperando o tapa+

Tsunade: Você tem sorte deu estar com paciência hoje o.o

**-x-**

Jiraya: Eei, Tsunade, aí passa ônibus?8D

Tsunade: Não, não tenho verbas pra contratar uma empresa descente e...

Jiraya: ... xD

Tsunade: Por quê?--

Jiraya: Porque tu ta no ponto 8D

**-x-**

Jiraya: Tsunade, eu preciso de uma informação muito importante para o desenvolvimento de minha missão.

Tsunade: ... Diga

Jiraya: O que eu tenho que fazer pra ganhar um beijo seu?8D

Tsunade: Sair da minha frente, antes que eu te destrua --

**-x-**

Jiraya: Todas essas curvas e eu sem freio nenhum.

Tsunade: Tomara que você bata o carro e morra --

**-x-**

Tsunade: +Dando uma bronca em criancinhas que tacaram lixo no chão+ Nós devemos preservar a natureza, a beleza natural... (_WTF?_)

Jiraya: É por isso que você vai deixar eu cuidar de você, né? 8D

**-x-**

Jiraya: Tsunade, já percebeu que você nunca falou sobre os seus pais?o.o

Tsunade: Sim, nem você. o.o

Jiraya: É, mas eu andei fazendo umas pesquisas, e eu descobri que o seu pai tinha um Sacolão 8D

Tsunade: Ele não tinha um Sacolão. xD

Jiraya: Tinha sim, pra ele ter um xuxuzinho que nem você 8DD

Tsunade: Era só o que me faltava. --

Jiraya: Ou será que ele era um pirata... com um tesouro desses em casa. 8D

Tsunade: xD

**-x-**

Jiraya: Você é quadrada?

Tsunade: Não. o.o

Jiraya: Então rola, né?8D

**-x-**

Jiraya: TSUNADE, TSUNADE, CHAME UM BOMBEIRO!

Tsunade: +Acorda+ O que, o que aconteceu?O.O

Jiraya: Nada, é porque eu to pegando fogo por você

Tsunade: Ah, então espero que você morra torrado. --

**-x-**

Jiraya: Tsunade, quem te tirou da caixa?o.o

Tsunade: Que caixa?xD

Jiraya: De brinquedo... porque tu é uma boneca 8D ( +Acabou de inventar+ _EUHUSHUEASE QUE PODRE OIQ_ )

**-x-**

Jiraya: +Lendo um livro de artes+

Tsunade: O que está fazendo?o.o

Jiraya: Eu estava aqui olhando umas coisas... e reparei que só nós cortarmos o seu braço, você ficaria igualzinha a Venus de Milo 8D

Tsunade: ... xD

**-x-**

Jiraya: +Mexendo nas roupas da Tsunade+ Hmm, cadê?

Tsunade: O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?O.O

Jiraya: Nada, só procurando o selo pra ver se você foi feita no céu 8D

**-x-**

Jiraya: +Lendo o dicionário+ o.o

Tsunade: Procurando o que?

Jiraya: Ah, eu tava procurando o significado de Deusa, e eu tive uma surpresa quando vi o seu nome incluído 8D

**-x-**

_Tcharaam, fim 8D ( Mentira, é preguiça de terminar mesmo -.- )_

_Desculpem a demora pra postar essa fic. Tava meio sem tempo e eu tava escrevendo outra fic, que como vocês perceberam, não consegui terminá-la._

_Mas enfim, muito obrigado pras pessoas que acompanham as minhas fics. Eu sei que são ridículas e completamente nonsense, mas e daí?8D_

_p.s: Se quiserem mandar cantadas idiotas, a vontade 8D_


End file.
